custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Max the paranoid android
What makes you think I like you after you disgraced my talk page with your illiterate line of text? G'day sir. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 13:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) It's fine dude :P. Your username appeared on my hompage becuase I have a template set to recognize however is looking at the page. For example when I look at at it it says ToaTusk, when BobTheDoctor27 looks at it it says BobTheDoctor27, and when you look at it it says Max the paranoid android. It's more of a clever joke on my part. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 15:07, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. :P That's right. I took a brief leave of absence in order to focus on my exam diet. But I've finished them now and I'm back home for the holidays, so I have returned. :P Glad to hear it. :P Sure, I'd be more than happy to give it a read over for you. Hey Max! It was a good descision to go and make an article for your character. Right now though it's really short and lacks the structure that is needed for it not to be marked as a stub. It would be great if you could add some more information. In terms of format, why don't you add this Infobox to his page? It helps the design a lot. -- 07:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Max, that's fine if your having trouble, though I will need a pic at some point. Did you try uploading as you edited the competition page or did you click on add a photo. It would be worth trying one of these again because sometimes it works better the next time round, leave me a message if you can still not get the photo up :). (by the way, when you leave a message, sign your name with 4 of these ~followed by your user name, this will make a link to your talk page so it's easier for people to tell who the message is from and to contact you) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Hi there, just noticed your message on Vorred's talk page and I've helped fix up Phantasm's page for you. You'll need to expand it and add more information about the character, otherwise it'll be branded a stub, but hopefully this'll kickstart things for you. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I was about to reply to you, but then Bond stole my advice-time helped you instead. Nothing more to add, but like he said, some more information would be great. -- 13:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Just a word of advise, pages that are short, like A day in the life of a hand, will have stub signs added and later, if nothing is done within a few weeks, be deleted. The average page length is roughly this long. I have not added a stub sign to your page yet, thought I'd warn you first, but it is likely to happen at some point if they are not lengthened. :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'''MA'Z'E'K'A''']]LORD OF SHADOW' Well, I do plan on having ''Artifact, which would take place in the the core universe's Reign of Teridax, which will adopt similar ethical themes (along with some good old fashioned Shakespearean nature/nurture undertones), but I don't have plans to set anything during the Destiny War. Zero Hour technically takes place during that but we see things in an isolated mountain community rather than on the front lines. I don't know about a story right in the middle of such a large conflict. They say write what you know and I really don't know what I would do for that. But, nonetheless, thank you for your suggestion. I will try to consider it in future stories. :P So many questions at once! Let me answer them. First of all, thanks for the kind words towards my comic trilogy! Some of the masks that I use came from the original mask packs from 2001 I bought when they were released, others came with trades I did as a child. I can even say where I specifically got every mask from; It was just that the pieces were around at that time. A few more masks even though none of them are actively used on a character yet came from bricklink. You can easily search for items such as Kanohi masks here and order them from the shops! It's a great opportunity to get some if you missed them or were too young at that time to care for them. Concerning my activity after Elegy: No further stories are planned. That doesn't mean no more will be made. I still plan to make revamps to characters and show how they continued their lives after the events of that comic. At this point I'm simply not able to improve my comics anymore. I had luck to get the materials for the city this year, and something even bigger is just not possible at the moment. And I'd really like my series to grow, not to stand at one point and show do progress in terms of style, lenght and character build, because those were the points which I focused most on in the trilogy so far. At this moment I can't say when a new comic will be made. My suggestion is that you fully enjoy what's coming next in Elegy... with the currently longest chapter of the story to be released this week. -- 13:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) It's best you post questions or theories here to make it easier for me to keep track of them. Why do you think Lanudos tries to work against the Toa? What action of his lead you to think that? -- 16:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I dunno. I wasn't too fond of it. I think it's a great show, written by a very talented man and starring a winning cast, but this episode just felt tired and repetitive to me. Really wasn't a fan of it overall. I did like that Alien reference though, and Nick Frost was pretty spectacular as Father Christmas. When Zero Hour is completed I will move onto Artifact and Judgment Day. I've also promised Bond that I will write a story about Mersery for him, and I've promised a story about Jareroden as well. Once those projects are finished, however, that'll be me done. I'll still be around though, editing my pages, keeping up with the community, doing adminy things hopefully. It's actually about time the new chapter gets released, but with it being much longer and having the need of more complex special effects it takes a while. There were also the Christmas/New Year festivities. I'll try to get it out this year but I can't say if that works yet. -- 16:42, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Design Truth be told, the design for Brokap isn't entirely mine. It was inspired by Hydros ' build of Zurops. However, it is likely a bit different since it probably uses different pieces for connecting the Inika armor piece to the torso. And besides, I took pictures of the inside of the body. In a way, they can serve as a to-how. I'm not gonna be able to do one anyway, with how things in life are going. I'll leave pictures of the pieces needed for the design , though . Look at those and the MOC's pictures and you should be able to figure it out. I've been (somewhat) able to figure out Hydro's design without a how-to, so you might be able to as well. And if you don't like the ending result or something isn't right, experiment a bit. Oh, and be sure to credit the source of the design if it isn't yous. I've based mine off of Hydros', so I think gredit should go to him. Are you ParanoydAndroyd on World of Tanks? Also nice occupation :). --Zombiejiger (talk) 22:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I love Godzilla, and I just watched Pacific Rim two days ago! --Zombiejiger (talk) 22:41, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Who is your favorite Doctor? --Zombiejiger (talk) 22:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I like voted Best Doctor #4, and 10 is my second favorite. --Zombiejiger (talk) 22:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion Yes, it was my request that the page be removed. I had been thinking and realized that a huge project such as The After Scrolls would be a bit daunting and risky to try as my first contribution. Instead, I'm going to start by publishing smaller stories and sort of work my way up to the point where I'm more comfortable with such a massive project. There is a very good chance that I will restart the project somewhere in the future. Thank you for caring enough to let me know, that would have been bad if someone else had made that edit without my knowledge. Thank you once again, and have a good day :) --ToaTakaro (talk) 19:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wait for it Max, its not over yet! The prophecy will mention other times and other glorious deeds :P Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 22:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Shameles pandering? don't feel ashamed. I hear ya, I'll check it out. (Fir the record, mybipad moved the wikia search banner over the editor, so I cannot see what I am typing. Ignore the screwups.) Zany - True men use Flick Fire missiles. (talk) 00:52, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Toa Hydros has just been very busy with his life these last few years; there's been a lot of stuff happening that has interfered with his time to produce his numerous shows. He's still active, but he just doesn't have the time, or at least not at the moment. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Go for it. C: '''To'a'T'u's'k' 05:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your Forgotten Warrior Hey, that one's really cool! It has a really smooth design to it with the use of those CCBS parts, and especially the arm which I guess was the point he was infected looks very nice. He's recongizable as a former Toa and yet looks a little like a monster :) I see how you may have disliked the Forgotten Warriors. I just think a fully custom body would've looked out of place, and I also had the black virus to stick out of the color scheme, which made an entire black MoC impossible. The Forgotten Warriors are no zombies :P I really appreciate stuff like this. Many thanks for making him! -- 15:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for your feedback all the way back in December. Sorry for the delay, I haven't been on here in a long time. Ac10dude37 (talk) 03:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I outgrew the Lego bricks. Not Bionicle. Probably should have specified that. T'o'a'T'u's'k''' 19:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) MoCs and Parts I got the original two from a 2006 Piraka playset Avak minifigure. One of them broke, however, which forced me to order some more on bricklink. They're really cheap, only a few cents for each. I would recommend you the store I got mine from , but it's likely it doesn't ship to your country. Here you can choose a shop you like and order a bunch. For a solid color scheme with those two I would suggest using dark grey as the base to build the body of your character (like I did with Aescela and Merall). Use the brown pieces as armor plates only. Dark grey has many connector pieces other colors lack, and black doesn't really match the brown so well in my view. You should also watch out to use only black axles, as red/blue ones are too visible. Did this help? -- 13:40, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo- Since you mention it to me when you droip a blog, thought I'd do the same. Enjoy. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 07:35, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Roger that, Max. You gonna replace the image itself, or will it be a separate image uploaded? Many thanks, good sir. I stumbled across him in the New Files last night and thought they were similar. I'm flattered that you built a version of Fractures Glonor. You have impressed me. Go for it, kiddo. Make Old Man Bobdo proud. I might actually incorporate this into a script. Thanks for the suggestion. Long time no talk! But cool of you to get in touch with me. Yeah, it was partly due to chat. The heckling was annoying, but not the whole reason in the chat sector. The bigger issue was more I was bogged down with real life, but in the midst I dropped a long standing titan moc into a blog that had been out a bit, annnnndddd noone saw it XD. I got a bit down on myself. That, and me and bub kinda simmered out on the CCg project.... Lotta nonsense ran together and I moved on for a bit. But hey, you seem to remember me! Hit me up sometime and we can talk mocs... Because I have not been at rest these past months ;) The thing tends to be I focus on one site at a time, and I often follow where bub goes (since he's my main internet bro), but hey, he's almost done with mocs. So yeah. I'm here to compare notes, do get in touch. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 00:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Artek206 has already dedicated a blog post to the breakdown of Tayluu's torso. As for Theran I'll see what I can do when I next visit home. I've added text, pics, and an infobox to my page Tarangi the Deserter, but the stub tag hasn't been removed. Is that something I have to remove, get permission to remove, or do I have to get someone else to remove it? Please help me. It would be much appreciated. P-buddy524 (talk) 14:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Images and Infoboxes Just so theres no confusion next time, the you have to put File:filename|(number)px in the brackets. the number on the right determines how big the image is gonna be. P.S. reds suck, amiright? [[User:Pitcat|'''Ad]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 19:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) No problem! Always glad to help. I fyou need anything else, speak now! Or forever rest in peace! For liberty and justice for all! The end. P.S. you should probably leave your signature after your message. It's three or four tildes (~). -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 02:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing.Artek206 (talk) 21:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I got the image of nfi you need to know hi there max i have some news i keept a picture of nfi in a folder in case, so here it is if you have a youtube accout you might be able to show the youtubers if they seen him before, that way we can find the person who made this guy. ~joshuajacobson95~ message from joshuajacobson95 morning dude how are you? ~~joshuajacobson95~~ p.s im just using this emergency wikia account in case. (That was fast) Thanks for the welcome, Max. I've been meaning to sign up for some time, but the call of the Bohrok at last completed the decision. Since it is my first wiki, though, I may occasionally have to take you up on that offer. ToaGonel (talk) 17:49, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Wait, so RWBY is what Tusk's pic is from? Huh, I only recently read abut that series...how come I didn't recognize it? Anyways, thanks for figuring it out for me.[[User:Mercatorprojection|'Toa']] [[User Talk:Mercatorprojection|'Diablex']] 15:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. All shall fall before our college degrees. We will all become part of... the hOIVEMIND! Thanks, Max, good to see you too :) Many thanks for the welcome! Very much appreciated. Just hoping I did this "talk page" thing right. XP Have a good day. Project Predacon (talk) 02:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Participation Thank you for your participation in the Dark Hunter MOC Contest, with your entry Locus! This contest was a lot of fun, and it was great to have you be part of it! For your participation, here's a banner for your page! Thanks!